


particle of god

by Anonymous



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, trans higgs because uhh duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Another confrontation, and this time, Higgs isn't holding back.
Relationships: Sam/Higgs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anon Works, Chocolate Box - Round 5





	particle of god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechabre (tender_anaphylaxis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_anaphylaxis/gifts).



It wasn’t quite a surprise, really. Higgs was always so fast, electric. One step ahead of Sam. He should have been more careful and set out better prepared, but he hadn't known this was coming.

Higgs enjoyed his games. There was no way for Sam not to know what. Still, he never expected this, both of them naked, timefall dripping off the ledge of the road. Higgs' body was lithe but powerful, and this close, Sam could smell the heady musk coming from the core of him, the glistening pink folds emerging from coarse hair. Higgs’ grip tightening in Sam's hair, and his hips started pressing towards Sam’s mouth, held open now by the same mask he always wore—

Sam woke with a start. The heavy sound of timefall echoed from the roof. He sat up and shook his head.

Higgs has been dead for years, ever since he killed himself on the beach after his and Amelie’s plan to use the chiral network to wreck what was left of the UCA had failed. That felt so far away now. It’d been months since he broke Lou out of her stillmother’s womb—and how different that had been, compared to when Bridget lied about being his mother and also his sister for years after shooting him and his real father, Cliff, then bringing him back to life through the beach or some shit. It seemed so obvious now that Bridget/Amelie was the source of everything, driven by some innate global-genocidal urge.

Sam shook his head. When he'd first set out on the road, even the little things sent him stumbling like a toddler, but he knew the truth now, how to do things right. He'd learned. That was all dealt with, and he had Lou now, and a true friend in Deadman.


End file.
